Black Adam/Kahndaq
Kahndaq Black Adam is the paragon of Power Drain: being able to do so with his basic attack (on combo-ender) and either of his specials, essentially making the LexCorp Set his natural archnemesis. Strategy His power drain effect on combo ender works very similar to Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar's effect, albeit only at 1/2 of the gear when maxed out, although it is recommended to equip him with the gear to further increase the powerdrain effect when the two are combined together to strengthen his power. The Thunder King deals an additional 0.8% of his damage stat 5 times (4% total) upon using a combo ender or a special. When attached this is affected by basic damage boosts, but it is not affected by basic crit; on a special, it is not affected by special damage boosts. Power drain immunity (such as Lobo/Prime's passive) will negate his power drains, despite not displaying the "power drain immune" text popup, and also negate the electric damage-over-time from his combo ender (but not his specials). Interactions Good with * Gears and/or Characters that focuse on either utilizing combo-ender (as mentioned above), or faster power generation so he can use his specials faster (such as Green Lantern/Regime, Harley Quinn/Animated), or, if preferred, pieces from Gear Set and characters that can add DOT to specials to increase the damage from his Electrical DOT (LexCorp Set, The Ibistick, Catwoman/Batman Returns) Also, when paired with the Enchantress Companion Card EVOLVED, after using a special and/or a combo ender the skulls will also be able to power drain as well! Good against *Characters whose passives revolve around the activation of specials. *'Aquaman/Regime':Since his passive revolves around his Supermove, constant power draining will keep him from reaching 3 bars. *'Batman/Arkham Origins': Black Adam's power drain on combo ender is extremely useful against Arkham Origins Batman as draining his power will cause Batman to use Explosive Batarangs instead of Winged Avenger. *'Batgirl/Prime': Same as above, except one bar of power *'Shazam/Prime': Normally, he won't be powerdrained through specials while his passive is active, but as Black Adam's combo-ender power drains the opponent, thus, reducing the effectiveness of Shazam. Countered by *'LexCorp Set' : The set's effect can reverse the powerdrain effects from Black Adam. *'Lobo/Prime', Batman/Arkham Knight, Static/Prime, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan: For their power drain immunity, which means that his whole passive is ineffective on them. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': upon using his special(s), Aquaman can revert all DOT (rinses) on him and put it on his opponent with the effect DOUBLED. Thus, this can backfire on Black Adam if to be the case. Abilities Here are Black Adam's abilities. While his special 2 is visually identical and named similarly to Black Adam/Prime's Black Magic, Kahndaq Black Magic is not an inherent power drain special. The only power it can drain is that from his passive, and there is no large additional power drain at the end of the special, nor does it have its damage halved. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Black Adam's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * His artifacts are: Bracers, Amulet, Boots, Belt and Chest piece. * He has the same base stats as The Arkham Knight. * His appearance is very similar to Black Adam/Prime, except that his symbol is in gray and is illuminated by white lightning similar to Shazam. ** Additionally, his Special 2 is visually identical to Black Adam/Regime's and has a very similar name. * He made a comeback as a challenge repeat in the 2.10.1 update along with the other 2.8 challenge characters. Completing his challenge this time would unlock him for direct promotions. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Power drain Category:DOT damage